In recent times, the thicknesses of display devices such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays) have been reduced, and a demand for even thinner display devices has been increasing. Because of this, display devices using an Organic EL (electro luminescence) panel have appeared as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-84977, for example.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-84977